gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Radiosender (V)/Beta
Die Beta-Radiosender spielten 133 zusätzliche Lieder, die aus der finalen Fassung von Grand Theft Auto V geschnitten wurden. Einige wurden später mit der Veröffentlichung der PlayStation-4-, Xbox-One- und PC-Version dem Spiel wieder hinzugefügt. Ursprünglich gab es noch einen Radiosender namens „PMR“. Der Sender Soulwax FM hieß ursprünglich „RSWX“. Channel X miniatur *'The Alley Cats' - Nothing Means Nothing Anymore (1978) *'Bad Religion' - We're Only Gonna Die Young (1982) *'The Clash' - This is Radio Clash (1981) *'D.R.I' - I Don't Need Society (1983) *'The Descendents' - Ride The Wild (1979) *'The Germs' - Manimal (1979) *'The Gun Club'- Sex Beat (1981) *'Red Kross' - Linda Blair (1982) *'X' - Los Angeles (1980) *'The Zeros' - Don't Push Me Around (1980) FlyLo FM miniatur *'SebastiAn feat. Mayer Hawthorne' - "Love In Motion" (2011) Los Santos Rock Radio miniatur *'The Charlatans' - The Only One I Know (1990) *'Cheap Trick' - Surrender (1978) *'The Cult' - 'Lil Devil (1987) *'Def Leppard' - Hysteria (1987) *'Faith No More' - The Real Thing (1989) *'Golden Earring' - Radar Love (1973) *'Kenny Loggins' - I'm Alright (1980) *'Mansun' - Wide Open Space (1996) *'Michael McDonald' - Blink Of An Eye (1993) *'Oasis' - (It's Good) To Be Free (1994) *'Paul Weller' - Round And Round (1992) *'The Prime Movers' - As Strong As I Am (1986) *'Ram Jam' - Black Betty (1977) *'Rare Earth' - Get Ready (1970) *'Robbie Dupree' - Steal Away (1980) *'The Small Faces' - Tin Soldier (1967) *'Staind' - It's Been Awhile (2001) *'Stereophonics' - Mr. Writer (2000) *'Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel' - Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me) (1975) *'Stevie Nicks' - Sable On Blond (1983) *'Travis' - Side (2001) Non-Stop-Pop FM miniatur *'The Black Eyed Peas' – Meet me halfway (2009) *'Beyonce ft. Jay-Z' – Deja Vu (2006) *'Cassie' – Me & U (2006) *'Cobra Starship ft. Sabi' – You make me feel... (2011) *'Crowded House' – It's only natural (1991) *'Duncan Sheik' – She Runs Away (1997) *'Duran Duran' – Serious (1990) *'Enrique Iglesias' – I Like It (2010) *'Estelle ft. Kanye We–st' – American Boy (2008) *'Jamiroquai' – Love Foolosophy (2002) *'Kevin Rudolf' – Let It Rock (2008) *'Kiki Dee' – Star (1981) *'Kylie Minogue' – 2 Hearts (2007) *'Mike Posner' – Cooler Than Me (Single Mix) (2010) *'Moloko' – The Time Is Now (2000) *'Morcheeba' – Tape Loop (1996) *'Neon Trees' – Animal (2010) *'Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue' – Kids (2000) *'Seal' – Future Love Paradise (1991) *'Sneaker Pimps' – 6 Underground (1996) *'The Supermen Lovers' – Starlight (2001) *'Tears For Fears' – Everybody Wants To Rule The World (1985) *'Timbaland ft. Keri Hilson & D.O.E.' – The Way I Are (2007) *'Wilson Phillips' – Hold On (1990) Radio Los Santos miniatur *'ASAP Rocky ft. Drake, 2 Chainz & Kendrick Lamar' - f*ckin' Problems (2012) *'Buddy' - Awesome Awesome (2012) *'French Montana ft. Rick Ross, Drake & Lil Wayne' - Pop That (2012) *'Glasses Malone ft. Jay Rock' - No Sympathy (2011) *'T.I. ft. Trae tha Truth' - Check This, Dig That (2012) *'Tyga' - Rack City (2011) *'Waka Flocka Flame' - Rooster In My Rari (2012) Radio Mirror Park miniatur *'!!!' - One Girl/One Boy (2012) *'DIIV' - Doused (2012) *'Ducktails' - Assistant Director (2013) *'Friendly Fires' - Hurting (2011) *'Future Islands' - Before the Bridge (2011) *'Gold Fields' - Thunder (2013) *'Junior Boys' - EP (2011) *'Mitzi' - Truly Alive (2013) *'Niki & The Dove' - The Drummer (2011) *'Panama' - One Piece (2013) *'Rainbow Arabia' - Blind (2011) *'The Ruby Suns' - In Real Life (2013) *'The Shoes' - Time to Dance (2010) *'Tame Impala' - Solitude Is Bliss (2010) *'Toro y Moi' - Day One (2013) *'Toro y Moi' - New Beat (2011) *'Twin Shadow' - Run My Heart (2012) *'Ultraísta' - Smalltalk (Four Tet remix) (2012) *'Yeasayer' - O.N.E. (2010) Rebel Radio miniatur *'Bob Dylan' - Subterranean Homesick Blues (1965) *'Charlie Feathers' - Get With It (1956) *'Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen' - Hot Rod Lincoln (1972) *'Hank Williams III' - D. Ray White (2006) *'Jimmy Martin' - Run Pete Run (1977) *'Johnny Cash' - Bad News (1964) *'Johnny Paycheck' - (Pardon Me) I've Got Someone To Kill (1978) *'Kenny Rogers & The First Edition' - Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In) (1968) Space 103.2 miniatur *'Con Funk Shun' - Ffun (1978) *'George Duke' - Reach For It (1977) *'The Kay-Gees' - Master Plan (1974) *'Kleeer' - Intimate Connection (1984) *'The Ohio Players' - Fopp (1976) *'Zapp' - Be Alright (LP Version) (1980) The Blue Ark miniatur *'Bramma feat. Elephant Man' - Duh Weh Mi Waah (2011) *'Busy Signal feat. Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley' - Kingston Town (2012) *'Danny Hensworth' - Mr. Money Man (1978) *'Dennis Brown' - Westbound Train (1978) *'Junior Murvin' - Police and Thieves (1976) *'Lee Perry & The Upsetters' - Jungle Lion (1973) *'Leo Graham' - Want a Wine (1973) *'Linval Thompson' - Jah Jah The Conquerer (1975) *'Sean Paul' - Temperature (2006) *'Sizzla' - Live Up (2003) The Low Down 91.1 miniatur *'The Dramatics' - Whatcha See is Whatcha Get (1971) *'The Delfonics' - Funny Feeling (1969) *'Edwin Starr' - Easin' in (1974) *'Jackson 5' - Dancing Machine (1974) *'The Jackson Sisters' - I Believe in Miracles (1973) *'Johnny Guitar Watson' - Superman Lover (1976) *'Marvin Gaye' - I Want You (Vocal) (1976) *'The Meters' - Cissy Strut (1969) *'The Pointer Sisters' - Yes We Can Can (1973) *'Silver Convention' - Magic Mountain (1976) *'War' - Slippin' into Darkness (1971) *'Weldon Irvine' - We Gettin' Down (1975) Vinewood Boulevard Radio miniatur *'Cold War Kids' - Hang Me Up To Dry (2007) *'Hanni El Khatib' - Head in the Dirt (2013) *'Moving Units' - Until She Says (2011) *'No Age' - Eraser (2008) *'Psychic Ills' - I Get By (2013) *'Sweethead' - The Great Disruptors (2009) West Coast Classics miniatur *'2Pac (feat. K-Ci & JoJo)' - How Do U Want It (1996) *'2Pac' - Outlaw (1995) *'Bone Thugs-N-Harmony' - Mr. Bill Collector (1995) *'Kam' - Whoop Whoop (1997) *'Nate Dogg' - I Got Love (2001) *'Spice 1' - 187 Proof (1992) *'Spice 1 (feat. MC Eiht)' - The Murda Show (1993) *'Mack 10 (feat. Ice Cube & WC)' - Westside Slaughterhouse (1995) *'Warren G (feat. Nate Dogg)' - Regulate (1994) ! Kategorie:Beta-Fassung